Brillante
by ptite-ane
Summary: Une sorcière ne trouvant plus de valeur à sa vie part loin de son travail où elle est quotidiennement moquée. Durant ses vacances, elle va rencontrer un homme sortit de son passé et qui changera son destin à tout jamais. Vous l'avez deviné : cette histoire raconte un meurtre.


_Note d'auteur :_

 _Ce concours m'a pas mal inspiré. Il s'agissait d'écrire un moment clé d'une relation impliquant deux personnages de l'époque des Maraudeurs, avec une action de nuit, avec des implications fortes de la première guerre, canon, pov d'un seul personnage avec une introspection et en s'inspirant un peu d'une chanson (The one I love, R.E.M.)._

 _Sauf que ça devait se passer durant la première guerre, donc mon inspiration brutale me força au Hors concours !_

 _Le hasard ne fait-il pas toujours bien les choses ?_

 **Brillante**

Crac.

Ce n'est pas une brindille mais pas une branche non plus. Elle s'est brisée sous mon poids. Qui a laissé ça ici ? … Et où suis-je déjà ?

Des arbres, il fait sombre. Une forêt, donc. Je... Pourquoi une forêt ? Je lève ma baguette et remarque la lueur rouge de ma bague.

Un rappeltout.

Sur un anneau.

J'ai oublié. Quoi donc ?

Des mots dépassent de ma manche, écrits sur mon avant bras.

Albanie.

Vacances - Juillet.

Tout va bien.

Oui. Ça me revient. Je respire mieux.

Mes idées à nouveau en place ne m'aident pour autant pas à rendre cette forêt moins menaçante.

Je voulais aller en vacances. J'avais oublié de réserver la destination de mes rêves.

Je ne me rappelais plus la destination de mes rêves.

Quelle idiote, à nouveau. La risée du Ministère. Pire qu'une cracmole. Une sorcière déchue de ses capacités. De sa jeunesse.

J'oublie toujours.

Avant je n'oubliais jamais.

J'étais brillante.

J'étais géniale.

Là, un reflet écarlate sur des troncs presque entièrement recouvert de mousse.

La lueur rouge de mon rappeltout ne s'éteint presque jamais. Non, pas presque.

La sorcière que j'étais ne se serait jamais rabaissé à accepter un tel gadget. Elle se rappelait de tout.

Presque trop. Mais on ne peut pas en savoir trop. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour en savoir trop.

Je me rappelle que certains me haïssaient.

Jalousie, peur, inquiétude.

Je savais tout. Sur tout le monde.

Je m'adorais.

C'est pour ça que Mr. Croupton m'avait engagée.

Mais mon cerveau est désormais pire qu'une passoire.

C'est pour ça que Mr. Croupton m'a remerciée.

Du département de la Justice Magique à celui... Celui de quoi déjà ?

Je fouille mes poches et trouve un porte feuille avec ma carte : il y est écrit... Département du Sport magique.

Sport magique ?! Non ! Pas moi ! Mais ça me revient. Verpey, les moqueries, et pire encore, les regards inquiets. La pitié.

J'étais dangereuse.

J'étais prédatrice des secrets.

A Poudlard tous le savaient et m'évitaient.

Durant la guerre, une journaliste dont on se méfiait.

Et puis... La chute.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me rappelle de cette époque mais pas de la veille, ou de l'heure précédente ?

Pourquoi suis-je devenu un tel échec ? Pourquoi je me rappelle de celle que j'étais mais pas de celle que je suis ?

Si seulement je savais... Peut-être que quelque chose de mon passé me manque ?

Ma capacité à découvrir les secrets des autres. Redevenir celle que j'étais. A l'école, puis en tant que journaliste, et enfin lors de mon passage à la Justice Magique.

Je n'ai pas eu à faire à des Mangemorts durant la guerre.

Je n'ai pas rencontré de personne mystérieuse, perdue ou cachée.

Pourtant j'étais une grande journaliste.

J'étais celle qu'il fallait fuir, j'étais celle qui distillait les secrets.

J'ai su... Qu'est-ce que j'ai su ?

Mes idées s'embrouillent à nouveau.

Je suis... où ? Quand ? Je me frotte les yeux d'une main, pour cacher mon désarroi : méthode de protection pour ne pas qu'on me voit et pour que je ne vois pas leurs pitié. Les corvées pour m'occuper et non pour me faire briller.

Crac.

Ah oui, dans la forêt. En Albanie. En vac...

Crac.

!

Sursaut et demi tour.

Ce n'est pas moi !

Je n'ai pas bougé.

Qui a fait ce bruit ?

« Plus un geste ! » je hurle.

Des réflexes. Je ne les avais pas à l'époque, je les ai désormais.

Pour pallier à ma faiblesse. Je les donnerai volontiers pour retrouver mes capacités.

Pour retrouver ma brillance. Ma mémoire exceptionnelle.

Pour pouvoir trouver des secrets.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Un homme. Peut-être mon âge, difficile à dire.

Il n'a pas l'air menaçant. Non. Il semble aussi perdu que moi.

Je déteste ça. Je ne veux pas ressembler à ce pouilleux aux vêtements sale et à la main mutilée !

Mais son visage fait naître en moi une étincelle. Une étincelle qui noie presque la lueur de mon honteux rappeltout.

Je le connais.

Ce visage. Un collègue ? Non.

Mais je le connais !

Je l'ai laissé derrière mais ma mémoire hurle dans une langue incompréhensible.

Mais plus fort encore, mon instinct de chercheuse de secrets explose.

Là, devant moi se trouve un secret. Je le sais.

Mes tripes brûlent en moi, une sensation qui n'appartenait alors qu'à celle que j'aime : la moi du passé.

Est-ce dû à son expression qui change en me regardant ?

Où à sa dégaine ? À ses vêtements usées et démodés ? À sa main qu'il cache soudainement derrière lui ?

Cette sensation que je n'ai pas ressentit depuis plus de dix ans, je l'ai retrouvée.

Exquise.

Excitante.

Parfaite.

Moi.

Cette personne, je dois lui parler !

Ma prochaine phrase doit le faire parler. Mon prochain acte doit le faire rester près de moi.

Il semble aussi surpris, je sais encore lire les expressions. Je dois le savoir pour ne pas reculer davantage. Il est surpris de me voir mais semble douter.

Il me faut juste un nom... Mais qui est-il ? Pourquoi fait-il naître de tels sentiments en moi ?

Notre choc doit me ressusciter !

« On se connaît, non ? » je demande d'une voix bien plus douce.

Il hésite puis, je remarque dans ses yeux humides l'éclat rouge de mon rappeltout. Je tente de dissimuler mon outil indigne sous ma manche.

On se regarde, chacun dissimulant sa main, comme deux duellistes. Mais je suis celle avec la baguette. Lui a le secret. Et je vais lui le dérober.

« Oui. »

« … Poudlard ? »

« Oui. » et puis « Tu n'as pas changé ».

« Tu trouves ? »

Je lève un sourcil. Son ton, bien que faible, est gentil. Je me détend un peu mais je dois rester vigilante.

Puis ça me revient. Il était plus jeune que moi. En comparaison, il est vrai que je me suis bien mieux conservée que lui. Pourtant, le nom a encore du mal à revenir. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus exister. Mais s'il date de Poudlard, je devrais m'en rappeler, non ? L'école et la guerre, où tant ont perdu mais moi non,... Alors quoi ? Il y a combien de temps ?

Et il ne semble pas savoir tout ce dont j'ai été dépossédé. La peur que je n'inspire plus. Les moqueries dont je suis le sujet. Ma demi mort.

Comment ? Où a-t-il vécu pour ne pas me voir comme ils me voient tous ? Où était-il ces dernières années ?

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Je me cachais. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?»

Mon intuition semble vouloir m'arracher l'estomac par son ardeur.

Ma mémoire continue de mugir.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ma baguette me donne le droit de ne pas répondre, de ne pas m'expliquer, d'interroger.

Presque comme le pensait les Mangemorts. Mais je ne suis pas à la recherche du pouvoir, juste du savoir. Des secrets. Des mensonges, des dissimulations, de mes capacités perdues.

J'ai été journaliste. La Gazette du Sorcier. Si talentueuse que Croupton a voulu m'intégrer à la Justice Magique et puis...

Et puis... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait après ?

Je me frotte les yeux de ma main tenant ma baguette et malgré mes paupières closes, la lumière rouge de ma bague parvient jusqu'à ma rétine.

« J'ai dénoncé le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts veulent ma peau. »

Bras droit dénoncé. Un doigt manquant.

Peter.

Peter Pettigrow.

Peter Pettigrow est vivant.

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire gigantesque.

J'ai découvert l'endroit où se cache Peter Pettigrow.

Le Ministère tout entier sera pendu à mes lèvres, me suppliant de leur dire ce que je sais, ne pouvant plus me réprimander de mes oublis. La guerre m'a permis beaucoup, la paix m'a tout retiré.

Croupton devra répondre de ses accusations au sujet du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow, ça lui apprendra à me renvoyer. Il tombera à nouveau ! De si haut ! Ses ailes hypocrites encore brûlées par son ambition.

Peter Pettigrow, le faire valoir de James Potter, le minus, l'ignoré, vient de me rendre ma gloire, mon prestige, celle que j'étais.

Celle que j'adore.

Je suis à nouveau la Bertha Jorkins brillante.

Que l'on craindra.

Que l'on écoutera.

Je m'aimerai à nouveau.

« Oui... Oui... »

Mon rappeltout est toujours aussi rouge qu'une goutte de sang.

Trop d'humiliations à se remémorer et à venger.

Je m'en doute.

Peter...

« Je travaille au Ministère, tu le sais ? »

« C'est normal. Tu as toujours été brillante. »

Brillante.

Oui. Mon esprit, pas mon rappeltout, pas ma stupidité. Mon sourire s'étend, soulagé.

Je suis brillante.

Je le redeviens grâce à toi.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à te réintégrer ? Une protection, autre chose ? »

« Je... J'ai trop... Trop peur. Ici au moins, personne ne me cherchera. »

Ici... Où ? ... Ah, oui. Nous sommes en Albanie. Quel jour sommes nous ? Et quelle heure ?

Le soleil doit commencer à descendre mais mon anneau permet de conserver assez de luminosité.

Puis, avec une timidité qui me rappelle le garçonnet qu'il était : « Tu veux... Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé après la guerre ? Ce que tu es devenu ? Tu as dû en découvrir des choses...»

Ma mémoire.

On la réclame. Il veut que je la partage.

Vénérée comme elle se doit.

Comme avant.

Révéler des secrets.

Grâce à lui, je peux renaître. Récupérer mon honneur, ma force.

Mon amour propre.

J'en sais tellement grâce à lui. Je savais que tout cela résidait dans la guerre, dans Poudlard, dans cette époque d'horreur et de secrets. Je suis faite pour ça. Plus fort encore que s'il m'avait rapporté ma baguette, il m'a rapporté celle que j'étais.

Avant je le voyais comme un garçon qui ne cherchait qu'à se faire remarquer tant bien que mal mais qui restait caché dans l'ombre colossale de Potter.

Une cible facile.

L'indic' du groupe le plus populaire de l'école.

Une source à potin.

Un minable.

Ce soir, je le vois comme mon sauveur. La guerre était mon terrain de jeu, la paix fut mon chaos. Lui, ce survivant, me sauve. De quoi ? Mon rappeltout m'indique que je ne le sais plus.

Il me sauve du dédain de Croupton, des blagues de Verpey, de mon dégoût de moi même.

La brillante Bertha renaît grâce à lui, il la ramène des morts, il lui insuffle la vie.

Ma vie. Je serai prête à te la donner pour te remercier, Peter, mon petit.

« À condition que tu me racontes toi aussi. »

Il me sourit. Un sourire sincère. Puis il me fait signe de le suivre.

Je marche derrière lui, baguette baissée mais l'esprit prêt à arracher sa mémoire de gré ou de force.

Chaque morceau me rendra celle que j'étais.

Merci Peter.

Je voulais le secret.

La situation est avilissante.

J'en ai eu tellement.

La douleur est abominable.

J'en avais trop.

Mon intégrité vol en éclat.

Trop brillante.

Mais j'ai une satisfaction dans la dernière chose que je vois...

Mon rappeltout.

Rouge.

Dans la nuit.

Rouge.

Et pour la première fois...

Éteint.

Je me suis rappelée.

Tout devient noir.

 _NOTE D'AUTEUR :_

 _C'est amusant, je voulais dès le départ utiliser le terme « brillante » dans cette fic, montrer une Bertha qui s'adore, arrogante, prétentieuse... Mais qui souffre de sa nouvelle condition jusqu'à une certaine rencontre._

 _Et ce n'est qu'en vérifiant sa bio que j'ai découvert que Bertha signifie brillante._

 _Le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas Peter ?_


End file.
